


"Name it" "You"

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, My First Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Well if there'll be a second chapter, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of battle Alec is losing (his sanity) and gaining (his love). can he maintain the balance or will he trip? At least this someone will catch him this time.<br/>UPDATE: title and summary have been changed ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Name it" "You"

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place somewhere after Malec kiss and after that Camille forcefully kissed (Alec’s) Magnus *gives a glare to Camille*... I was thinking what would have happened if Alec would have considered “Pro bono” offered by Magnus ;) so I hope you enjoy it! :D  
> All characters are owned my amazing Cassie Clare!

There was total mishap in the Institute. Jocelyn had (finally) woken up but now Jace was not with them. Clary was confused- whether to feel relieved to get her mom back or mournful that Jace was not with them but with Valentine. Alec was no better. After kissing Magnus he had thought that now he could live a little more freely but when has the fate let him relax? He could tolerate his mother’s nasty remarks but Camille, _kissing_ Magnus and now Jace going away with Valentine; can his life get anymore twisted? He knew that it wasn’t Magnus’ fault that Camille kissed him but what he had said-

_“You see the people you care about age and die.”_

He can’t help it either. He did not want to hurt Magnus but he had no idea _how_ to react! All this was not only new and alien for him but also overwhelming; Magnus’ calm not helping him either. The only person who was handling all this better than him was, surprisingly, his sister. The worst which she wanted to do was bang Valentine’s and Camille’s head together which, in Alec’s opinion, was not that bad of an option.

All he wanted to do was go to his boyfriend and just relive some of his stress but he just can't leave the Institute, he's the head after all. But he so- "Alec!" Alec instantly looked up from the files he was reading. "Clary, what happened? Is something wrong?" _Oh god not again, please no bad news again!_

But the they Clary was smiling, tears streaming down her face, Alec thought that maybe this time, they will hear something good.

"Alec its- its Jace! he's back! He's injured but- but he's _back!_ "

His feet instantly took him to the infirmary where lay on the farthest bed his _parabatai._ For some reason he was hesitant to go there as if this all is a dream which will be broken soon.

"Al-Alec." But that voice, that exhausted yet full of love voice gave him courage.

Alec came close and saw that his brother was seriously injured but had a chance of recovery.

"Jace how do-"

"Huh don't tel-tell me you really thought that I'll fall for that _Valentine_. On our wa-way to the ship I somehow contacted Raj and asked to bring the others. We- we did not defeated him but we surely kicked his followers asses and almost gave him a heart attack." Inspite of being injured Jace was laughing, his eyes sparkling, from happiness or vengeance, Alec didn't know.

Alec moved a hand through his golden locks. "Jace I- I'm so happy Jace. I thought I'll never...." his voice broke but he refused to stop. "I thought I'll never see you again. Please Jace, never do this again."

"Alec you know me, how will be _Jace_ if I don't do anything reckless." Alec chuckled and a giggle came from somewhere behind him- Clary. Alec looked between Clary and Jace and thought he need to give them sometime alone. "I think you should rest now. I'll see you later, my _parabatai_." Jace smiled a little and gave Alec's hand a squeeze. "It's a promise."

* * *

While Alec was training he heard footsteps. Before he can prepare himself there was a laugh, "You aren't training properly Alec, even I could take you down."

Smiling to himself, Alec turned and came face to face with deep golden eyes. "Oh really Jace?"

Jace smirked and took his dagger out, "Oh yes Alec, I could prove it to you."

But Alec shook his head. "No Jace. You are injured. You can't fight now. It'll be bad for the wounds."

"Oh come on Alec. Just one round. Huh do you think I am weak? because you are seriously mistaken. I can easily take you down."

Alec knew this was not healthy for Jace and his injuries but he also knew that they both needed it. Needed a way to take out their confusions, their anxiety, and whatever that has happened in the last few days.

So Alec took out his dagger and the fight began.

The result was as usual, none of them won. But they both were happy. As they cleaned their bodies an sipped some water Jace asked, "Everything alright between you and Magnus? Izzy told me about that Camille thing." Alec sighed and faced him. "Jace everything is alright but- but its like we are so far from each other. After what happened at his loft, we haven't talked that much and its scaring me. I know we really like each other but I'm afraid this distance can ruin our special bond. This confusion and-"

"Alec, firstly, you both _love_ each other okay. And secondly, your bond is special and this distance or confusion cannot break it. But still if you are scared then you should do something, something fast. Because you also know Alec, that the war is coming, we do not have much time. we can lose everything in a second."

Alec nodded and felt his heart contracting. _We do not have much time. We can lose everything in a second._

As Alec made way through the Institute to Magnus' place only one thing was playing in his mind

_if I don't tell him now, if I don't give US time now, I may never get the chance._

* * *

 

So that's how Alec find himself in Magnus' loft, sweating from the run but relived to reach his little piece of heaven.

"Ah welcome my sweet cheeks." Magnus greeted with a grin. "Would you-"

"Jace is back." Alec all but blurted out.

For a moment Magnus looked shocked but then a soft smile spread over his lovely face. He extended his arms as if wanting a hug, and Alec ran into his embrace.

"It's alright my Angel, he's back, don't worry he'll not go." Alec hadn't realized he was until Magnus started to sooth him. _But I'm not afraid that Jace will leave me, I'm afraid that like Jace I'll leave you. I'm already not giving you the time you want._

After a while when Alec has calmed down Magnus said, "Honey since everyone is getting their beloved ones back, its only fair that those two should be together again." When Alec just remained confused Magnus added, "Let me make a call darling, you sit and make yourself comfortable."

Magnus pecked him on the lips and made his way to his phone.

* * *

 

Right now Alec was in Magnus’ flat drinking, something. He really didn’t care what he was drinking or even doing as long as he was with Magnus. Ah Magnus, his sparkly, amazing and oh so patient Warlock. Magnus has been nothing but patient and supporting and understanding with him, and he was _oh so_ glad for it, but he also wanted Magnus to show him how he really felt. He knew Magnus wanted some things from him, not big but small things like his attention, his unshielded smile, his lop-side grin, and just some quiet moments with him, all of which Alec was not able to give him due to his duties as the leader of the Institute. And Magnus understood it, like he always did. Alec could not love him more. Yes, love! Alec loved this Magnus _freaking_ Bane! And he wanted to accept it in front of Magnus, not caring how desperate he would sound, but he hadn’t got the chance. First time in his whole dammit life had he cursed being a leader of the Institute. But he had a plan, plan to not only tell his amazing warlock how much he loved him, but also to tell everyone in this _damned_ world that this particular warlock was _taken_. And what better way to mark and be marked.

“Oh Raphael forgive your little fledgling. He has done nothing but follow his heart..... I _know_ he betrayed you but _you_ also know that he had not _wanted_ to....... please Raphael think about it, he maybe be chatter-box who can scrape my ears with his power of rambling nuisance, but he is good at heart.” _This was the first time Magnus had complimented the vamp- Simon,_ Alec thought, placing his now empty glass on the glass table. “Oh please take care of yourself Raphael, we don’t want the big bad Dracula to turn into a sweet cupcake for a fledgling, now do we?” Alec could hear the Spanish curses even from three feet.

Magnus placed the phone on the wooden desk and made his way to his beautiful Shadowhunter. “So how is my sweet cupcake?”

Alec couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks. “Stop calling me that Magnus. And, yeah, I’m fine. Good.” Alec knew Magnus could clearly see through his lie. Magnus made his way to the violet fluffy sofa, flopped beside his boyfriend (yes, they were officially _boyfriends!)_ and lifted his chin with his pointer finger. “What happened my sweet caramel? Is everything alright at the Institute?” Magnus enquired softly, concern in his beautiful, and right now soft cat eyes. Alec sighed, _it’s now or never._

Magnus was patiently looking in his lover’s adorable and innocent hazel eyes, seeing emotions flickering through them. But when his Alec looked up, two emotions in his eyes surprised and shocked him. The way they were looking at him, with so much love, honesty and adoration surprised him not because he doubted Alec’s love for him, _oh no he didn’t_ , but because how can an angel like Alec love _him,_ a _demon spawn_. But the emotion that shocked him was _lust_. Yes, his Angel, his innocent boyfriend who blushes even on sweet pet names was looking at him with lovely _lustful_ eyes, and _oh Lilith_ did that look not made him almost moan.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice had gone hoarse, affecting Magnus in ways he hadn’t imagined.

“Yes Alec.” Magnus tried not to let his voice waver.

 “You haven’t received your payment yet.”

This, confused Magnus. “What payment, my dear?”

Alec bit his lip, looking at his lap before looking up at Magnus again. “You fought my sister’s case. You haven’t taken your payment. You said you wanted my bow and quiver but you refused them. So technically, I owe you a payment.”

Magnus smiled softly at his Angel. “You owe me nothing my darling. Well, except for a date.” Alec chuckled but then looked up at Magnus from under his long lashes, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Magnus, I want to return that favour.” Alec cleared his throat and continued “You said something like _‘I’ll do you pro bono’_.”

Magnus instantly got what Alec was referring to. Yes, he had said that he _wanted Alec_ as his _payment,_ hell he even said that he wanted _to do Alec_ , but never thought Alec would get it second thoughts, moreover discuss about it.

Magnus laughed nervously. “Well, yeah, I said I wanted to _do you_ , but um I mean I-”

“Magnus what did you meant by that? That you wanna _do me?_ Why did you asked _me_ as a payment?” Alec’s eyes were confused yet determined; he needed to make sure that he and Magnus were on the same page. When Magnus just shrugged Alec added, “Magnus, tell me, in _explicit detail._ ”

Looking up at his boyfriend, Magnus saw that his Alec’s eyes were dilated, love and lust clearly written on them. _I think I should tell him. But Lilith, I hope he doesn’t run away._ Magnus thought, internally sending prayers to every angel and every one of his favourite fashion designer.

“Alec I, I really like you okay. And when you were about to get married and came to me, I thought that will be my last chance. I asked _you_ as the _payment_ because I wanted you Alec, to be with me, for me, by me. I know it was selfish and downright _reckless_ but I couldn’t help it. You affect me in ways that no one has affected me. _Ever._ And I, I _crave_ you Alec. Don’t think I love you only for _that_ , but it's true that I, I _want_ you, I want _to do you_.”

By the time Magnus was done, Alec was biting his lips sharply to avoid groaning. _Dammit! I only asked him to tell me EVERYTHING so why do I have to now blush furiously!_

Magnus was also panting slightly, avoiding Alec’s eyes, afraid to see panic, rejection or _disgust_ in them. But when he noticed him biting his lips so hard to draw blood he looked up and

-and instantly every thought he had flew out of his sparkly window because _fuck!_ Alec was a damn good kisser! His lips were soft but passionate, inexperienced yet fluid, moving with so much enthusiasm and tenderness that made Magnus dazed. He wound his arms around his Angel’s neck, honey skinned fingers weaving through soft black locks. Alec had one of his arm around Magnus’ waist and another cupped his face. When the need of oxygen got better of them they broke the kiss, only to rest their foreheads together.

Magnus was about to bite those full rosy and _delicious_ lips when

_RING RING!!!_

When the damned infernal device called phone _rang_!

Alec groaned and Magnus growled but nonetheless they both reached out for the phone. It resulted in their fingers getting entwined, Magnus pecking his Angel’s lips softly and Alec slipped his hand-

_RING RING!!!!!!!!!_

_“WHAT?!”_ Alec practically growled into the phone.

“Um dude cool down. I just need to ask you something.” Alec rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Speak Jace or I’ll disconnect the line.”

“Aww what man, I just need your help. What were you-oh, _oh._ So is your Warlock so good in kissing hmm?” Alec could hear the smirk in those words and made an irritated and impatient noise.

“Hey I just need to know if you have my dagger by chance. I can’t find it here.” Alec groaned and thought about throwing his phone in combustion. “Jace look for it in the training room. I don’t have it.”

“Alec I know you haven’t even looked in your jacket. Please Alec, it’ll just take a minute. Just look for it in your jacket. For me, please?” Alec huffed but stood up, pecking his boyfriend as a apology who just grinned, and made his way to the chair. He looked through the jacket on the chair but found nothing.

“Jace I told you, I don’t have it. I checked and it's not with me. Go and look for it in your room.”

“ ‘kay fine man. Good luck with your make out session.” Alec disconnected the line and put the phone on the coffee table. He looked over his soldier to find Magnus checking him out, his eyes now rested on Alec’s ass. Alec blushed and ducked his head.

“So um Magnus, where were we.” Magnus looked up and smirked wickedly.

“Where ever you want to be my _love.”_ His eyes racked over his form before resting on Alec’s lips. “Have I told you that you look rather _delicious_ in those tight fitting black shirt and those sexy leather pants?” Magnus smirked and licked his lips.

“Magnus, I, I want to be with you. Well, I _want_ you. So if your offer still stand then yes, you could _do me,_ if you want. I just want _you_ Magnus. I know I’m not giving you the attention you deserve, and I- I want to redeem it. Magnus will you accept this shy teenage boy, will you have this always-blushing Shadowhunter? Because Magnus I- I love you!”

This love confession surprised Magnus. He knew he _loved_ the boy but never thought he'll return, or even accept it. Magnus looked at him lovingly. _This Angel is giving me everything he has. What have_ _I done to deserve such a precious boy?_

“Alec, I love you too, you are becoming my life. Of course I’ll have you! You are the best thing that has EVER happened to me. But you don’t have to feel pressured my darling. You don’t owe me anything. I love you sweetie and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want, not even for me.”

Alec smiled, because he knew Magnus will say this. He knew that Magnus can do anything for him and will not ask him to do anything uncomfortable. And that’s why he was sure he wanted to do it.

“Magnus I’m sure I want this. I love you and I want to make you feel good and let everyone know that we belong with each other _only._ You are everything for me, Magnus,” Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes; letting him know he was serious, “ _Make me yours Magnus.”_ Alec bit his lip, his face turning a beautiful red.

Magnus smiled at his adorable lover which slowly turned into a wicked smirk, eyes turning mischievous, promising naughty things.

“Well then my _sexy_ Angel, I think we need to _explore_ things now. Good that night is still young and well, I have a king size bed.”

And how could Alec resist this offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! *naughty grin* oh yeah that was naughty ;P so this was it but wait... I’m thinking of writing a second part but, I’m not sure about it, so if someone wants me to continue this, comment and tell me :D and give kudos and bookmark this if you like this :) 
> 
> Love ya all!  
> -Alisha <3


End file.
